Perseus Jackson: A Boy and his Dog
by Hades243657
Summary: Perseus Jackson demigod son of Sally Jackson and the Ancient Greek god Poseidon. So what if he's a little more savage then others, or has a pet hellhound? He's still a hero. But as monsters begin to awaken and danger lurks around every corner he is tasked with the impossible. Recover the ultimate weapon of the king of the gods or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a rewrite of a story I started writing when I was 13, 5 years ago. The idea and principals are the same, Percy tames dangerous monsters. But the starting point and plot are gonna be entirely different. Hopefully you all like this, I'm excited to dip my hand into the writing community again. Because I feel as if the only real way to become a better writer is to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Sally Jackson was what many would assume to be a normal, kind, single mother of one. She had pretty blue eyes and mid length brown hair with the look of being in her mid twenties despite being in her mid thirties. She had a kind smile, loving eyes and a dedication to her son so strong she'd go to hell and back for him.

She had grown up most her life not really knowing her parents as they had died in a plane crash when she was young. This didn't bother her, she didn't let anything keep her down for too long. Unfortunately them dying at a young age prevented her from learning a certain truth about herself.

You see, Sally's father was perfectly normal, he grew up in the bad parts of New York City and because of this he lived a harsh lifestyle. Doing what needed to be done in order to get by, Sally was much like her father in this regard. He continued living this way until he met her mother and decided for her he'd become better.

Sally's mother on the other hand was not entirely normal. Sally's mother liked to eat her steak a little rarer than most, she could run faster than average, and could smell things much better.

It was nothing too exaggerated, most would just view her as a talented if slightly quirky women. Sure her canine teeth were sharper and longer and her nails grew thicker and faster then most but that's just genes. And they'd be correct. It was just genes.

See Sally's great great grandmother wasn't so ordinary. It was easily noticeable what with her being part snake. Sally's great-great grandmother was a monster straight from the pages of a Greek mythology textbook. Not just any ordinary run of the mill monster either, she was the mother of all monsters, Echidna.

Why did Echidna have a child with a completely mortal man instead of just eating him? Maybe she was just bored, but sadly for the man she left him not much later leaving him with a child. The mist protected the child's scales, sharp teeth and red eyes from showing and she led a normal lifestyle. She eventually would have a child with another mortal. The lineage would continue until eventually it would lead down to Sally's mother.

So Sally, great-great granddaughter of the mother of all monsters, Echidna, had no clue about it. And it honestly didn't affect her much since her monster genes were heavily diluted by mortal genes. Sally could've gone her whole life not knowing a thing about her ancestry if it wasn't for her son, or more accurately her son's father.

Sally saw him on Montauk beach standing in the tide glancing out across the ocean with a serene look on his face. He was wearing swim trunks with tiny little brown horses on them and would've blended in with the scene perfectly if it wasn't for the trident he was holding.

Sally had noticed things like this all the time, strange dangerous looking creatures that no one else could see. The occasional teenager running around with a sword. But most the time she stayed away because she had common sense. And common sense said don't approach monsters.

Luckily the man with a trident didn't seem too dangerous, in fact standing in the tide with his pony shorts he looked mellow, relaxed, cute even! At least to Sally. So against her previous mindset of not approaching the strangeness in her life, she decide to approach the man.

As Sally approached him she noticed that he seemed to be aware of her presence. Continuing onward she found herself standing next to him with her feet in the water. The side opposite of the tall imposing trident, obviously.

"What's a handsome man like you doing with a scary looking weapon like that?" Sally asked slyly.

The man gave her a knowing smile that made her heart quicken a little. "You can see this?" He asked her.

"Kind of hard not to it's pretty attention grabbing," she responded a little cheekily.

He laughed a loud bellowing laugh that made the sea around them jump. The tides lapping against the beach a little harder. "Well aren't you just something special?"

One thing led to another and a year later a young baby with sea green eyes was born. He was named Perseus Jackson or Percy for short.

At first the child seemed normal for a baby it slept, cried, ate, and pooped. All basic baby stuff. But as he grew older unusual things began to happen. First he seemed to have an unusual affinity towards water. He loved swimming and just being close to it in general. It almost seemed as if the water responded to him always caressing him and watching after him.

As he grew a little order the little things grew. First, it was astounding the love for water he held in his tiny little body. Other strange things happened as well. Percy was a delinquent child, he had ADHD and dyslexia making school hard for him. He bounced back and forth from school to school.

Sally was aware of the likelihood of his disabilities though. Her lover's name was Poseidon, and he was the Ancient Greek god of the ocean among other things. And he had made her aware of how this would affect their child.

Unfortunately one of the main reasons he moved from school to school wasn't his disabilities it was because he could be unusually aggressive. When the other kids bullied him he would not take it and often times beat them so bad he was suspended.

His skills at fighting despite only fighting other seven year olds could be seen. He fought more like an animal then a human, always pouncing on them and making strange guttural sounds in his throat that should not come from a seven year old. He would pounce and screech and throw and hit the other children that bullied him.

Sally wondered if it was her son's godhood making him act so strange but her ex-lover Poseidon never said this would be a symptom. But she loved her son regardless even when he grew his shaggy black hair out to his shoulders and had canines that seemed too large for his smile.

By the time Perseus was 10 he was strong for his age, too strong. He was capable of lifting things most grown men couldn't. He had taken up the activity of parkour which scared Sally half to death when she first saw him. But he was good at it, scarily good at it. Capable of jumping between buildings upward to 8 feet. And swinging his body over whatever pleases him, capable of climbing even the flattest of walls.

Sally was a good mother, she took it all in stride. So what if her baby was special? It just made him talented, unique, snowflake in her eyes. Besides by the age of 10 she had managed to get him to better control his anger issues that surfaced.

Then things changed one fateful January afternoon. Sally had just got back from her second shift of work and opened the door to a strange sight. Percy sat in the living room watching T.V an episode of a show called Pokémon. And there next to him thoroughly enraptured in the show alongside him was a dog. A big dog.

It was about the size of a large German Shepard it's claws were long and dug into the carpet underneath it. It's fur was the color of midnight black almost as if it was a shadow. Percy had his hand on its head stroking the top, which had the dogs tail wagging back and forth.

As she closed the door behind her she spoke up,"Percy? Why do you have a dog in our living room?" Her tone sounding a little reproachful but mostly scolding.

Percy and the dog turned to her when they heard her and her breath stopped. The dog had blood red pupils with a black sclera for eyes. It's teeth were stocked with sharp teeth, way more than natural for a dog. It looked like a dog straight from hell. Despite this Sally noticed it had a puppyish face, seeming young despite its rather large size.

The dog started growling, a deep ominous sound, but Percy shut it up with a strange deep guttural sound coming from his throat. The demon-dog whimpered and put its paws over it's snout to hide it's eyes as it rested its head on the floor.

"Oh hi mom! This is! Well… uh I don't think I've named her yet! But it's a her I checked!" He exclaimed with a happy voice, proud that he had checked himself.

"Honey, where did you find this… this… dog?" Sally said slowly so as not to disturb the demon-dog that had taken interest in the TV as a weird yellow mouse electrocuted another strange animal.

"I found her in the park! Her mom was this HUGE dog that looked really scary! She was as big as a truck! But she got in a fight with this weird tall guy with one eye who had a club looking thing," Percy said in a rushed voice excited to share the experience.

Meanwhile Sally was having a mini heart attack, these were the monsters Poseidon warned her about. She had expected them much sooner. She had dreaded the day when one of these monsters would come to try and steal her son. But for some reason they never came.

But now they had and she was terrified she had gone so internal she forgot that Percy was still talking, "-and so I decided that I'd take her home so she wouldn't be alone and cold!" He finished with a hopeful smile, "Can we keep her? I'll take good care of her! She doesn't have anybody else…" he said trailing off sadly.

Sally noticed this and realized that Percy was feeling just as lonely as the dog. Her heart nearly melted and she almost said "yes" right then, but remembered she had to still understand somethings. "Wait wait wait, Percy what happened to the one eye man and this…. dog's mother again?"

"Moooooooom weren't you listening? The big man with the club hit the dog really hard and made it poof into dust and was about to do the same to the puppy! But I got really mad and jumped and punched him the face! Then he got mad and chased me around and was really scary! But I fell in a pond and hit him again and he fell and then he tried hitting me but I dodged it and then I hit him again and again and again until he poofed into dust too!"

For the second time in that conversation Sally thought she might faint and die but held on strong. 'It's ok Sally your demigod son just witnessed a fight between two deadly monsters, and then saved a demon-puppy thing by beating a cyclops to death with his fists.'

"So can we keep her mom pleaaaaaaase? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?" Percy continued onward with various other ways to say 'please'.

Sally thought to herself that there was no way, it was a hellhound! It would grow huge and kill them in there sleep! But seeing Percy beg while holding the puppy who had started licking his face she knew that she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to break his.

The dog was there to stay, even if she'd have to struggle to keep it fed, even if it was a demon. She would do anything to keep seeing the smile on her little Percy's face. And maybe a dog would do him good for some responsibility. But if it did anything even remotely dangerous she would abandon it on a boat that was destined for another continent!

Sally's mind made up she said, "Fine fine fine Percy go ahead and keep her." He started to cheer but she interrupted him,"But you will make sure she is taken care of! And you're going to train her too! She's your responsibility now. Better be ready because it isn't gonna be easy!"

"YAY! Thanks mom! You won't regret it! She'll be the best dog there is!" He started dancing with the demon-puppy hopping around with her laughing as she barked along happily.

"We're also gonna have a long talk about picking fights with dangerous people!" Sally told him in a scolding tone. He hardly noticed, too busy celebrating. Sally giggled a little seeing their childish antics,"she needs a name Percy!"

That froze him. He turned towards her,"You're right mom! What do you think?"

"I don't know honey I'm still a little leary of approaching her…" Sally said in a slow tone staring at the dog who's now chewing on her sons hand softly.

"That's perfect mom! We'll name her Mrs O' Leary!" Percy stated in a final sounding tone.

And that's how Percy got his first dog, partner, friend, and adventure buddy. And Percy's destiny was set in stone.

 **AN: Feel free to leave reviews! Tell me what you liked what you didn't like, bitches, moans, and complaints. Ways to improve and whatnot. It's obviously not perfect and shorter then I'd probably like but I thought for a prologue it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Perseus Jackson, ten year old demigod unaware of his heritage, was currently at the park with his dog doing his best to teach it something that wasn't particularly violent. Percy had noticed quickly that Mrs. O'Leary was quite intelligent for a puppy.

Mrs. O'Leary never ran away from him, yet knew that she couldn't be with him at school when he calmly explained it to her. But she was always waiting for him the moment it let out, despite the fact that he had left her inside the apartment.

The first time he had seen her waiting outside his school he had expected her to have somehow opened the door. Percy had been worried that they would be robbed, something they couldn't afford to let happen.

So Percy had rushed home, dashing through traffic, taking the fastest route for him. Mrs. O'Leary managing to keep up with his parkour and inhuman running speed with relative ease.

When Percy saw his apartment he expected a wide open door, but only saw a closed one. The apartment was exactly how he left it, not a thing out of place and the door was still locked.

Percy had been stumped but decided not to look into it, he didn't care enough. If Mrs. O'Leary could somehow get outside and meet him at school he would be glad to see her!

Sadly, that's just the first of a series of problems that came from owning his strange new dog. Mrs. O'Leary was quite trainable, but she could have quite a few violent tendencies.

Percy had stopped buying her toys because she would tear through them in moments. Plus she enjoyed hunting small animals for food. She refused to eat any type of dog food and preferred meats. Sally had taken to buying chicken in bulk since it was cheap.

Percy had 'accidentally' taught Mrs. O'Leary how to attack on his command. At least that's what he told his mother. But in reality why wouldn't he want such a badass dog that would fight for him?

Percy never ordered Mrs. O'Leary to attack anything other than trees and bushes, but she knew how to and that was enough for him.

But sadly Mrs. O'Leary seemed more inclined to aggression then normal. She would growl at those she didn't know and chase and attack all sorts of animals. Percy was doing his best to curb the aggression to varying results. He'd gotten her to stop growling at people but if another dog barked at her or she saw a squirrel she'd go ballistic!

Percy could keep her under control though for the most part, and she WAS smart. He had trained her to do all sorts of tricks, and she picked them up fast.

Despite her aggressive tendencies and Houdini-like abilities to escape locked houses, Percy loved her to death. She was his first and only friend and she didn't judge him. They would run through the city together boy and dog, hopping and dodging and climbing all manners of obstacles. Mrs. O'Leary was great at keeping up with him she hardly had to try.

"Alright girl now play dead!" Percy ordered her. Mrs. O'Leary stared back at him unwaveringly. Her strange looking eyes blinking in confusion.

Percy facepalmed with a resounding smacking sound. He looked back at her and said,"that's when you roll on your back like this," Percy demonstrates falling and rolling over on the snowy ground. "Then stick your tongue out," sticking his tongue out, "and wet your bwody gwo limp." He said the last part in jumble due to his mouth sticking out.

Mrs. O'Leary responded by jumping on him and licking his face. Percy laughed and tried to throw her off but she was quite persistent. And they rolled around in the snow getting themselves wetter and wetter.

Percy would wrestle her and play fetch and laugh as she chased squirrels. He had never been this happy. It was difficult sometimes but in the end it was totally worth it.

—

Eleven year old Percy had a small problem, well more like big problem. His dog was way too big. She just didn't fit in the small apartment he and his mom were living in. She had gone from the size of a large dog to the size of a horse.

They were currently laying down in the grass of a nearby park basking in the warm summer heat. Percy had his hands crossed behind his head lying on his back staring up at the clouds. Mrs. O'Leary lay next to him resting her head on his stomach.

"I don't know what to do Mrs. O'Leary! Mom can't afford a bigger apartment and I wouldn't ask her for one anyways. But you don't fit anymore! I don't just wanna leave you outside…" Percy vented to the hellhound.

Mrs. O'Leary responded with a whine. "I just can't leave you by yourself! We're partners! I would never leave you behind!" Mrs. O'Leary responded with a bark and a growl.

"I know you can take care of yourself! But I don't want you to. What if you decide you like being outside and wanna leave me," Percy's voice had turned apprehensive and sad.

Mrs. O'Leary growled at him. Percy stares at her for a second with slightly watery eyes. "You're right. I'm dumb. You wouldn't ever leave me. Just like I won't leave you. We're partners!" Mrs. O'Leary jumped on her feet and excitedly started bouncing around Percy. Kicking up grass and making loud stomping noises while she yipped excitedly.

Percy laughed and stood up himself. "Ya let's go for a run girl! That sounds like fun!"

—

Percy sat in class listening to a lecture by his Latin teacher Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner has a scraggly brown beard soft brown eyes and was one of the nicer teachers their. He was also paralyzed from the waist down but that didn't seem to affect him much.

Percy was doing his best to try and listen to the boring lecture out of respect for Mr. Brunner but was still sadly failing. That's ADHD for you, always making his life difficult.

"Percy, are you paying attention?" Mr. Brunner suddenly asked him.

"Uh… yes I was sir." Percy responded a little belatedly.

"Well then, who was the Ancient Greek god of the sea?"

Percy sighed in relief because he actually knew this one, "Poseidon, sir."

Mr. Brunner gave him a deep searching look, "very well, do make sure you stay with the class this time Percy."

Half the class snickered but the rest weren't paying attention. Most of them were delinquents too, they were sent to Yanch academy by their rich parents so they wouldn't have to deal with their behavior.

Percy turned over to his friend Grover, a thin boy with crutches and whole beard at the age 12, and noticed he had fallen asleep. Percy sighed and turned back to the front of the class realizing he wouldn't be able to wake him up.

The bell rung and Percy stood up slinging his backpack onto his back as Grover snorted and opened his eyes. "Remember class the field trip to the museum is tomorrow so meet at the front gate at 8 sharp!" Mr. Brunner helpfully reminded them.

Latin class was their last class for the day so now they had free time to do what they wanted on campus. Percy did what he always did he went to the outer parts of the campus where the woods started.

As students they weren't allowed in the woods but Percy had a rebellious streak and a reason to not care. Anything dangerous in the woods wasn't nearly as dangerous as the reason he was there.

And as Percy crossed the first trees into the darkness of the woods he gave a sharp whistle. He was rewarded with the sinister sight of glowing white teeth and burning red eyes coming from the dark shadows of the trees in front of him. The teeth and eyes came forward and a shape formed around them seemingly melting out of the shadows.

It was the form of a large dog the size of a pickup truck with claws the length of kitchen knives. It was slender and you could see the strong tense muscles under it's midnight colored fur.

It was a terrifying sight for anybody else but to Percy it was the exact opposite. "Hey Mrs. O'Leary! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" He asked her in a cooing tone as he reached out and scratch her head. Which she lowered to give him better access before rolling over so he could give her a belly rub, panting happily.

"We're going on a field trip tomorrow girl! Are you excited? You'll finally see something that's not these woods!" She jumped up happily and howled to the sky. A loud ominous sound that seemed to rip into the air itself. Percy laughed and joined her himself. He loved howling with her.

Percy's howl wasn't as loud but it sounded just as animalistic. It wasn't ominous but it had a grittier sound to it. Mrs. O'Leary cut off her howling and tackled him to ground ready to play. He gave an oomph sound as he got tackled.

"Oh you wanna wrestle again girl? You ready to lose again? What's the score 5-3?" Mrs. O'Leary gave an indignant little yip to the question. "Oh I forgot! My bad it's 5-4," Percy laughed at her from below her massive paw resting on his chest.

Percy suddenly placed his hands behind him and his fleet flat on the floor and pushed with all his strength. Lifting himself off the deck and escaping Mrs. O'Leary's paw Percy shot up to a tree branch above him.

Mrs. O'Leary gave a startled bark as he grabbed the branch and swung himself around it so that he was standing on it. Looking down on her as she stared up at him they both squinted their eyes. She gave a powerful bark and jumped at him. He leapt to the side reaching to a higher branch and grabbing hold. Mrs. O'Leary destroyed the branch he had been standing on and slammed into the tree before pushing off it at him again.

He swung himself up and around using his momentum to throw himself like a dart at the rapidly approaching dog. He hit her right in the midsection and tackled her to the ground. They broke through the foliage around them to the ground and landed with a loud crash. He climbed around her until he had his arms around her throat and began choking her out.

The demon slapped her paw against the ground three times and Percy let go. "Make it 6-4!" Percy laughed at her. She growled at him and ran deeper into the forest. "No! Mrs. O'Leary come back!" He laughed and chased her.

Later in the day Percy was getting ready to head back to the school because curfew was coming up. "Alright Mrs. O'Leary it's time for me to go again, if you want to come with me tomorrow you better hop in now." Percy told the demon-dog. She responded with a wood before leaping into Percy's shadow seemingly melting into it.

Percy's shadow went from his shape and form into that of the hellhound he wasn't worried though. He knew from experience that no one would notice anything different Mrs. O'Leary was cool like that.

As Mrs. O'Leary settled in Percy noticed the usual changes that came with her joining his shadow. His eyesight became heavily enhanced and his teeth grew sharper. His sea green eyes had a blood red outline around the pupil and his hair grew a little longer and wilder. His already longer than average nails became even more claw like. And to top it all off he felt much stronger.

Percy found his dog's abilities and size strange but he knew better than to question it. He knew his mom knew and would tell him when she was ready.

And with that Percy ran off in the direction of school with the intention of being on time for curfew. He had a field trip to go on tomorrow and he didn't wanna miss it because he got in trouble right before.

 **AN: I was gonna include the actual field trip itself but I decided it'd be better to have that whole experience go off on its own chapter. So here's basically some background Percy and dog moments.**

 **Percy will be shown going through most of the events of the book in obviously different ways it'll probably even completely diverge at a certain point. He might or might not tame anything else for a while depends on how I'm feeling. The pairing is still unknown if there even is one since romance is not my best skill.**

 **Anyways hope you like the chapter! Please leave a review with ways to improve if you noticed something! Other then that feel free to leave any bitches, moans, and complaints. Or just positive feedback in general.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

As Percy sat in the blue leather seats of his school bus he found himself staring out at the clouds. It was a dark stormy day he could hear occasional thunder and fully expected it to rain soon.

He had noticed that the weather had been really off lately; massive storms and tornadoes seemed to be commonplace the last few weeks. He wasn't too worried about it though he liked storms in all of their chaotic beauty.

"You alright Percy?" He heard from his best friend Grover who was sitting beside him. Grover was a tiny frail looking kid with a weird muscular disease that made him walk funny. He had watery brown eyes and was the only middle schooler with a beard.

I'm the beginning of the year the other students had tried to bully him but Percy put an end to that quickly. The other students feared Percy and left them alone for the most part now.

It was strange to Percy students always seemed to fear him, he didn't even really have to do anything it seemed more like an instinct for them. Maybe if he cut his hair they'd like him more? Regardless fortunately for Percy it didn't matter much to him as he had Grover and Mrs. O'Leary and didn't really need much more.

"Ya I'm feeling fine. Just looking at this storm and hoping we'll get there soon" he sighed.

"We should be there soon we're only about 10 minutes away." Grover replied. Percy was about to respond but then he noticed one of the other students, a red headed girl with the name Nancy Bobofit, was throwing pieces of her sandwich at another student. He started staring her down, he could feel the primal rage inside him start acting up.

Percy hated bullies. He didn't like when those who thought they were strong tried picking on those weaker than them. It reminded him of how Mrs. O'Leary lost her mother. And with Mrs. O'Leary in his shadow her emotions of anger started mixing with his own. He could feel the fire in his stomach raging about.

Nancy Bobofit quickly felt as if she was being glared at and looked over to find the source. As she turned she saw sea green eyes tinged in red glaring into her own. Immediately she felt fear for herself. A deep primal fear that always came from Percy's glares. It made her feel the need to run, run far away from the oppressive feeling that always came with that glare. Immediately she put her sandwich away and stared down at the ground hoping he'd look away, and she stayed like that the rest of the trip.

—-

Percy was currently having a mild dilemma. You see during the lunch of the field trip Nancy tried being brave and picking on Grover when he wasn't looking. So him being Percy decided to put her in her place. And now he stood in an abandoned room with his weird death smelling teacher. Accusing him of stuff he didn't really understand. To make matters worse she had suddenly transformed into a weird, giant, leathery bat.

"Where is it?!" She screeched at him as she dove at him claws out ready to rip him to shreds. Percy not being a complete idiot dodged.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He felt a small amount of fear when he saw she had managed to crater the polished marble ground where he was previously standing.

"Our lord wishes you to be captured, not killed. Luckily for you. So if you agree to come with me it will be less painful then if you choose to refuse." She explained to him.

"But not painless…" he deadpanned back. "No thank you."

She screeched again and launched at him again. But this time Percy was ready for her and with his body still empowered by Mrs. O'Leary's shadow he jumped back at her tackling her six feet out of the air.

He decided the wrinkly feeling of her skin was like touching gross moldy fruit and didn't like it but that didn't stop him strangling her. But before he could get anywhere with that plan she smacked him into a wall with a powerful stroke of her wing.

He hit it hard, falling a bit dazed and was confused when he saw Mr. Brunner wheel in to shout something he couldn't understand and throw a pen at him?

Seeing that Mrs. Bat Thing was charging again he jumped up and grabbed the pen. Except it wasn't a pen it was a sword and he really must've hit his head harder than he thought. But he didn't second guess it too much and instead used it to slice Mrs. Dodd's in half turning her into a gold brown powder that exploded everywhere.

Percy turned around to ask Mr. Brunner what the hell was going on but found himself alone in the room.

Percy quickly left the room and went back out to the courtyard and found Grover sitting by the fountain.

Grover questioned him on some new teacher he never heard of and denied the existence of Mrs. Dodd's. Percy decided to let the matter die there, it wasn't the first time something like this happened and it wouldn't be the last.

But as he sat next to Grover listening to the sounds of all the other students talking with one another he couldn't get one thought out of his head.

This was the first time someone else noticed these things with him. Mr. Brunner not only saw the creature he had helped him kill it. Percy stood up and walked over to him.

Mr. Brunner was sitting in his wheelchair under the shade of a tree. And as he noticed Percy approaching with the pen/sword in his hand he said, "Ah I see you have my pen Percy. Please remember to bring your own writing utensil next time." Percy handed over the pen.

"Mr. Brunner do you know what it was that Mrs. Dodd's turned into back there?" Percy asked, looking for some answers.

"Who?" Mr. Brunner asked with confusion spelled across his face.

"Our teacher Mrs. Dodd's, you know always looking annoyed at everything. She turned into a big, ugly, monster, bat thing," Percy responded now feeling a little unsure of myself.

Mr. Brunner leaned forward in his chair a little and met Percy's eyes with concern showing through, "Percy their has never been a Mrs. Dodd's who taught here. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

And with that Percy didn't feel so confident anymore.


End file.
